Dead on Earth
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Kim and Ron have gotten married and went to the tipton. They meet up with Zack, Cody and their pregnent wives. Kim and Ron invite them to the new space center but when they get there, things quickly turn bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting in the Tipton**

In Boston, Kim and Ron walked into the Tipton Hotel smiling with Ron's arms wrapped around Kim. They walked up to the front desk and smiled. Moseby looked up from his desk and smiled at the two. "Miss and Mister Stoppable, welcome to the Tipton." Moseby then grabbed a key from underneath his desk and handed it to the two. "You're honeymoon suite is ready for you." Moseby then walked from behind his desk and led the two to the their suite. When they got up to the top, they ran into Zack and Cody near the room. 'Oh no.' Moseby thought. "What are you two doing here?" Moseby asked irritably.

"We were, uh, that's a good question." Zack said as he turned to run but got grabbed by Cody.

Cody sighed and then looked over at Moseby. "We were just checking to make sure that everything is ok and our darling wives insisted on coming up here to clean and talk about girl stuff." Cody sighed and then continued. "Talking was also the best was to keep me and Zack out of the room, mainly Zack though. They didn't want us to mess up anything."

Zack then turned to Cody. "Hey, you got into just as much trouble as I did." Zack shot at his brother. Then the two noticed Kim and Ron. "Hey, you're Kim and Ron, the two superheroes."

Ron smiled widely. "You know my name, finally some who knows my name." Ron cheered and then Kim pushed by and headed into the room. Ron ignored her and started talking to the twins. "So what is there to do around here?"

"We've got videogames; there is a skate park nearby" Cody then cut off Zack from his rant.

"I'm sure Ron would like to be with his wife then hang out with us." Cody said while shaking his head left and right and then Ron said something that shocked them.

"Actually, Kim and I have spent time alone together since we were young. This is mainly a trip for the sake of having a honey moon. Both of us actually want to meet new people and just relax for the time that we have." Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not often you hear about a couple not wanting to spend time together when there on their honeymoon or at all even." Cody said confused by the fact.

"Well, we spend every minute together and so we have agreed to spend some time together so that we don't become anti-social. Plus it allows us to make more friends so that when we do need a ride somewhere, we have people to ask." Ron then pulled Zack and Cody away from the room as they continued to talk.

In the room Kim had started talking to Maddie and Bailey. "So how far along are you two?" Kim asked as she could obviously tell that the two are pregnant.

Bailey being the more hyper of the two spoke up first. "I'm about six months." Then she looked over to Maddie.

"I'm five and a half months." Maddie said with a smile.

"You two are so lucky; I would love to be in your spot right now." Kim said thinking to herself.

"You may or may not be saying that if you were having twins." Maddie sighed with a smile.

"Hey, I enjoy having two beings in me." Bailey said rubbing her stomach gently and the saw Kim shiver. "What's up, you wouldn't?" Bailey asked.

"I have twin brothers and though they are growing up, I don't think I could handle raising twins. They were so obnoxious when they were younger. Sometimes I just wanted to shoot them. I may have been easier on them if they hadn't always used the weirdest phrases, break my stuff so they can make themselves something, I could go on and on about them." Kim then had to laugh at some of the memories of her brothers. "Then there were those times that I couldn't help but love the tweebs."

"Tweebs?" Maddie and Bailey asked at the same time.

"Twin dweebs." Kim clarified and got and 'oh' from the two in front of her.

"They were that bad? I just can't imagine it." Bailey said and then heard 'I can' From Maddie.

"They would torment me on dates. They would tell people the most embarrassing stories about me. As if it wasn't bad enough that my parents did told stories that embarrassed me. They were monsters, even in high school which they joined me in because they skipped grades. I'm just glad that they aren't too bad anymore." Kim smiled at the last part.

"Yeah, well Zack and Cody were quite the handful then and now though they have certainly grown up. Like once, Zack got Moseby fired and then rehired. Most of the stories we can tell are about Zack actually but Cody helped him do most the stuff." Maddie sighed at the now funny memories of the two.

"So, how are you archenemies Kim? Shego and Drakken right?" Maddie asked

"Yeah and they aren't so much of villains anymore as they are good friends. After the whole Alien invasion thing, we grew closer and they finally decided that they would give up being villains, for a few reasons. One, they couldn't beat me and two, they ruined there reputation by helping to save the world. Now the only evil I have to deal with is the press bugging Ron and I about things. I could so do without the publicity." Kim sighed as she leaned back in the chair she is sitting in.

"You can do without it but London loves it." Maddie and Bailey sighed.

Ron and the guys are in the game room playing games when London walked in. "Zack, Cody, Moseby says something about games."

Cody turned around and looked at London. "Yeah, that's helpful." Cody said sarcastically which went over London's head completely.

"You're welcome." The three in the room sighed and then London left the room.

Somewhere in space, two people were working hard on getting rid of the marker when the lights went out and something snapped. The two looked out the window and found the marker falling down toward earth. "Well that's not good."

"No duh. I thought the marker going to earth would have been a good thing." One of the men said sarcastically.

"No need for Sarcasm." The guy then folded his arms.

**A/N: Please review and hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Suit, New Problems**

"So Ron, how long are you and Kim going to be staying here?" Cody asked before his brother could ask.

Ron looked at the two and smiled. "We will only be here for tonight. We leave in the morning."

"What, why?" Zack asked disappointed.

"Kim and I will be going to her fathers new space center. If we don't see it tomorrow then, we won't ever be able to. It's a top secret center, not even her father, who will be working there, knows anything about the place." Ron explained and then headed out of the game room with Zack and Cody on his tail.

"If her father is working there, then why would it be kept a secret from him?" Cody asked confused.

"I'm not sure but my guess is because it is being built with high security and everything since it will be right next to area fifty one. Why anyone wants it built there is a mystery to us." Ron sat down on one of the couches.

"That is so wicked." Zack said excited. "Man I wish I could go."

"Like they would allow you anywhere near technology." Cody got an angry look from Zack.

"Actually, we have been told that we are allowed to bring some friends with us so if you would like to come with Kim and I, you can get the chance to see it with us. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Ron had no clue how right he was when he said that.

Zack and Cody looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. Then Cody ruined it. "I doubt that the girls would go along with it."

"Way to ruin the mood dude." Zack said as they heard Ron laugh.

Upstairs, Kim was just going over the same thing with Maddie and Bailey. "So how would you like to come with Ron and I to the space center tomorrow?" Kim asked with high hopes which she would sooner or later regret asking.

The two girls looked at each other biting their lips not sure of what to say. "Well, I'm not a big science person but I can promise that Zack will so want to go once he hears." Maddie said almost ready to just say yes to the invite.

"I know for a fact that Cody would never pass up an opportunity like this. I guess we're in." Bailey said while rolling her eyes.

The next day, Kim and Ron got up at about five and got all there stuff ready. Ron finished before Kim due to being in a hurry and ran to get there new friends. At about six, Ron came back with four very tired people. "Really Ron, did we have to get up this early?" Cody asked giving a big yawn.

"You wanted to come and besides, we warned you that you would have to get up early." Kim said handing their luggage over to Ron. The six headed down the elevator and into the lobby. Kim and Ron left their key on the desk and then checked out on a piece of paper that Moseby left for them. Right outside a colorful plane waited for them. They all got in and the plane zoomed off. "Thanks for the pickup Shego."

"No problem Kim, that's what friends are for. I never actually thought that I would say that to you of all people." The two laughed and Shego set the plane on auto pilot and the group slept the rest of the way.

Two hours later and the plane landed right outside a giant building. Shego took this opportunity to wake everyone up since she had woken up not two minutes ago. The group woke up tiredly and then headed out of the plane with Kim's father and friends waiting for them. Just then, the kimmunicator beeped. Kim picked it up. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim, I got bored and modified your battle suite." Kim raised an eyebrow. "You're left arm can now form a sword and there is an extra small edition to it as well. Two other then the sword arm. Anyway, there is a small button on the right hip of your suite. Hold it down for a few seconds and it will blow up the suite and you. To be honest, I question the self destruct button." Wade chuckled and then continued. "There is also a shield built in that is on the front of your suite where the belt is. Push it and it will send a shield forward and it will continue to stretch until it hits something." Wade then heard his mother. "Got to go, see you."

Kim never got the chance to say anything before he hung up. 'Self destruct button, really Wade?' Kim thought and then headed inside to catch up with the others. Kim climbed into the elevator with the others and apologized for the wait. Once they reached the top, which only took about five minutes, they walked out of the elevator and everyone went wide eyed.

"This everyone; is the highest point of the building as well as the most dangerous which is why few people are allowed up here. Why area fifty one wanted this big of a building is beyond me." Kim's father said scratching his head. "I wish that I could say more but I still haven't a clue what most of this is for and where is the guide?" James asked as he continued to scratch his head. Just then the video phone came on to reveal a very panicked person. Everyone gathered around. "Dr. Manson, what's wrong."

"The creatures, they" Just then blood splattered all over the screen.

"What's going on?" Just then the lights went out and only a few managed to come back on. The room remained dark for the most part. "We need to leave now." James said angrily.

**A/N: Now we get to the fun parts of the story, for me anyway. I guess that I should mention that there will also be tragedy in this as well. Please review and thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Encounter**

The group ran to the elevator and pushed the down button but when the doors opened; the elevator broke loose and fell. Kim was about to ask a question when her kimmunicator beeped. Kim pushed the on button. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, I found something that fell from space a day ago. It appears that whatever it is has brought some creatures to earth. Anyway, I've been studying the object and just found that it something odd about it other then the things that I just mentioned. What I mean is; it has this weird something to it; I'm not sure exactly what it is. I made what I think should be a copy of the power. I have sent it to your room since I haven't been able to get it directly to you… reason." The kimmunicator screen started to phase in and out. "Kim…get it to…Burj Dubai in The United Arab Emirates. It should…every creature. Before I loose power completely I"

"Wade, Wade." Kim said shaking the kimmunicator. Then she saw something come out of the front of Wade just before blood covered the screen. Kim closed her eyes and the device to the ground. "It looks like we're going to Saudi Arabia." Kim took a moment and then spoke again with anger in her voice. "Dad, how do we get out of here?"

"There are a few staircases around but they are dangerous to go up and down. However at this point, it may be the safest way to go. Follow me everyone." The group followed James to a door that is still working well enough to open and he opened it. The group rushed through just as the door slammed shut behind them. The room is dark and they couldn't see anything. Unknown to everyone, James had managed to find a flashlight. The light turned on blinding everyone for a few seconds. When everyone could see again, they found a big glass area filled with some kind of green mist or gas, they couldn't tell.

"Dad, what is that?" Kim asked backing away from the glass.

"I'm not sure Kim, but we head out through that way to get to the stairs." They could see a big fleshy looking creature that either isn't or can't move. They couldn't tell where they are. James looked around and found nine masks. "Kim, give these to the others, I'll hold my breath. I can't be sure if what it is, is toxic or not."

"I'll hold my breath dad, I can hold mine longer then you anyway, I've had practice." Kim argued.

James nodded and took one mask from her daughter. "Ok everyone, put these on, we aren't sure if it's toxic in there or not. Everyone but Kim put on a mask and then walked up to the glass door cautiously. James looked over to his daughter and saw her nod and so he opened the door and the group ran as fast as they could to the other side and through the door on the other side. Once everyone made it through, Kim took in a deep breath and then looked around the best she could since her dad is the only one with a flash light. "The stairs will be right through the door right over there." James pointed to a door to the right. James walked over and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "It looks like we won't be able to get through, I'm afraid we're stuck." James said sadly.

"No dad, we're not." Kim pulled out her "laser" lipstick and tried to use it on the door but it wouldn't cut through. Kim's jaw dropped and then looked at her dad. "What is this made of dad?"

"Something to strong to cut through, I'll say that right now. The defenses here are incredible which makes malfunctions very bad." James said not sure what to do.

Ron then thought of something and concentrated and then slammed into the door making a dent big enough for a small child to get through. He quickly did that two more times and the door gave way and let the two through. "Mystic Monkey power, boo ya."

Kim shook her head with a smile and chuckled a little. She then looked to her father and the group headed through. "Be careful everyone, take the stairs slow and easy or you may just slip." James cautioned as they headed downward. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard a door slamming shut repeatedly. "That's odd, why would a door do that unless the wires got seriously messed up." James looked around the room and found the two sets of stairs he had been looking for. "Follow me everyone." The group then followed James to the stairs but found that the stairs had been destroyed, both sets of stairs. "Great, lets get through the door to the left of the one going berserk." The group started over to the door when they all got the feeling of things moving around. "Let's hurry." James ran over to the door and it lifted slowly. "Everyone through, hurry." James hurried and then ten or so creatures with long blade like things coming out of their hands came into view. "Let's move it people." The group up until Shego, Ron and Kim made it through.

"We'll hold them off, you all go." James looked worried but nodded anyway and he shoved the group along. Kim then looked at the creatures heading toward them and then heard a screeching noise and turned around again. The door had started to slowly fall downward. "Ron, get out of here." Ron was about to argue and then saw Kim's look and ran to the door and got through with plenty of time. "Let's do this." Kim focused and then her arm turned into a sword. Both Shego and Kim ran toward the things. Kim got slashed at and so she slid under the creature and stabbed it through the gut and then pulled out again. Kim was shocked to see it turn around on her and attack. Kim ducked the attack and then slashed at its head cutting it off and yet it still came after her. "What are these things?" Kim asked out loud. As she backed away from the things. She looked around and found Shego with one of the things on top of her. Kim quickly slashed of the arms of the headless one and then ran over and slashed the arms off of the one attacking Shego. "You ok?"

"Yeah, now go, get out of here. The door is closing." Shego said as she ducked an attack and then slashed off the arms and then the legs of one. Kim looked over at the door and found that it is almost closed and then looked at Shego and found her being pinned again. Kim ran over and cut off the things arms. Shego thanked her and then a blade went through Shego. Blood splattered all over Kim and then Shego weakly spoke to her. "Get out of here Kim, they need you." Then Shego lay limp.

'Goodbye old friend.' Kim ran over and slid under the door just in time for the door to slam shut. Kim let a few tears fall and then rushed to catch up with the others.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and please continue to. I hope you enjoyed this sad chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Going Nuts**

Shortly after Kim ran off, a flying creature flew over Shego's body and stuck her forehead with a long needle like thing (proboscis) from its mouth. It raised her dead body slightly into the air while doing so. Then her body started shaking slightly and her body turned dark and long blades came out of her hands. After that was done, her eyes shot open to reveal glowing red eyes. Two human arms grew from the sides her stomach.

Kim ran for only a few seconds before she got up to the others. "Why did everyone st" Kim never finished as she now saw why everyone had stopped. Kim looked at the pictures on the side and the words next the pictures which she guessed to be explanations and names of the pictures. The first picture Kim recognized as the things that attacked them earlier. Then she looked to the right and saw the name. It reads Slasher and then she continued downward. The next one is Super Slasher and she covered her mouth at the next one she saw. It is called the brute and from the look of the picture, it is very big. She continued down the line of names, pictures, and explainations. Kim was ready to throw up since every picture and word had been drawn and written in blood. Above them read the words, Cut off their limbs.

After Kim had finished looking at the pictures and everything, she and the others started hearing Maddie freak out. "I can't do this; we're not going to live through this." Maddie said backing up toward a big hole which none of them had noticed before. Maddie started looking back and forth and then Zack slowly made his way toward her. "Get away from me Zack, I don't need you're help or anyone else's." Maddie grew angry and then she flinched a little. A few seconds later and Maddie fell to her knees and then something pulled her over the edge. Zack tried to get to her but he didn't have time and she fell lifeless into the big black hole.

Zack fell to his hands and knees and repeatedly said no quietly to himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Above him stood Cody and next to him stands Bailey. "Why, why did they have to go after her?" Zack yelled and then Kim walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Zack, I truly am but right now, we need to move if we want to get out of here." Zack looked angrily at her and then softened his gaze and nodded. Zack stood up and then he got grabbed by the leg and pulled into the hole before anyone had time to react. "Let's move people." Kim yelled as everyone backed away from the hole. Kim ran over to her father and James started talking.

"There are stairs and an elevator. The quickest way would be by elevator but I don't know if it is even working. However, it's the best shot we have." Just then the door they came through flew out and toward them. "Brute, let's move it people." James said running to the elevator and pushed down. The elevator door opened and they all ran in. Cody was the last of them in the elevator but was pulled out by the brute as the doors closed.

Kim angrily hit the side of the elevator making a dent in it and then she looked toward the ground. After a few seconds, she looked in Cody's direction. "I'm sorry that I asked you to come here with us." A few tears fell from her eyes and then she once again hit the wall of the elevator and made another dent. "I'm sorry you lost you're brother and I'm sorry you lost your sister in law." Kim fell to the ground and put her arms on her knees and put her head down.

Cody looked at Kim sadly and then at the door and back at Kim. "Don't beat yourself up Kim; you can't be blamed for anything. You're doing you best and that's all we can ask. Besides, this would have probably happened either way. We know that whatever is going on, it's all over the world."

Kim looked up angrily and sadly. "I'm a hero, these things aren't supposed to happen. Don't you get it, I can save anyone and now I've failed everyone."

James looked at her daughter sadly and knelt down beside her. "Kimmy, you're only one person and they are hundreds. No single person can fend off hundreds of these things especially since these things aren't human. You can't expect to be able to save anyone here. Right now, nothing is possible for a possible. None of us can fight these things all over the world. You can only do so much Kim, you're only human." As soon as this was said, the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and the group walked out, most of them did anyway. Felix and Monique didn't get out before the elevator snapped and went crashing downward.

"Nooo" Kim yelled as she heard screams coming from the elevator. "This place is a death trap and I've condemned everyone to it." Just then Kim got a slap across the face.

There stood Bailey not too happy. "Enough with the pity party Kim. None of this is your fault, so stop acting like it is and let's move." Kim gave Bailey a small smile and thanked her for the slap, she needed it.

Before the elevator crashed to the bottom, it got caught on something and the doors opened up. Monique and Felix walked through slightly dizzy from the fall but otherwise ok. The two climbed out just as it continued to fall further down. The two leaned up against the wall, or backed up against it as Felix is in a wheelchair, and took a breather before looking around. "Felix, you think we'll make it through this." Monique asked but didn't get any response. Then the two heard something. "Let's get as far as we can at least." The two then headed off.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and so I have decided to star on another chapter now to make up for the wait and as for my other story, I'm really not sure what I plan to do with it. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hopelessness**

The group had gone from ten to four in less then an hour and it just kept eating away at Kim. The four continue on their way not sure what else would happen in the next few seconds. Everything had moved so quickly and none of them could keep up. First Shego died protecting them. Then Maddie got dragged down with Zack right after. Cody got pulled out of the elevator by a brute and Felix and Monique went down with the elevator. Kim had become determined to keep the others safe even if it meant dieing to do so. "Ok dad, where do we head next?" James looked away from Kim which worried her. "Dad, what's wrong?"

James turned to the three there and shook his head. "Kim, you must know that this is the one area that has no exit other then the elevator or through the hottest area in the place. It's like one big furnace." James paused for a second and then spoke again. "Unless the cooling system is up, the only option is to turn off the thing manually."

Kim wiped some sweat from her brow and smiled at her father. "So we'll turn it off manually." Kim said and then saw her fathers face. "Dad, what aren't you telling me?" Kim said staring to worry.

"Kim, to turn it off is only temporary. That means that someone has to stay behind and before you volunteer, you can't do it. Only someone that works here can activate it and turn it off. I will have to stay behind to make sure that you all get through safely." Kim was about to argue with her father but he raised his hand. "No argument Kim, you need to get through and help them out. It's only you, Ron, and Bailey left. I have to stay behind so that you three can get out." James then walked off in the direction of said furnace.

Kim couldn't believe what she had just heard; even now she can't save her own father. Had he known this would happen since the beginning? Has he known that he would have to be the one to stay behind if they couldn't make it down the elevator? She has so many questions for her father now. She felt like she is losing control of everything. She used to be the one to save many even from a distance and now, she can't even save the people closest to her. Shego, Zack, Maddie, everyone that has died so far. Kim had become confused by everything and nothing seemed to be making sense. Everything she has worked so hard to save is now falling apart and she can't do anything to stop it. She is, married or not, a possible and should be able to take care of this but she couldn't save anyone. She wondered how brave she is anymore. That's when it hit her and it hit her hard, she has become scared of these things.

She just silently followed her father and the others to the furnace. A little before they got there, the heat could be felt and they even started to sweat. Her father walked over to the wall where something was that she couldn't make out from the steam and heat waves. Soon the furnace cooled off and Kim walked over to her father. "I love you dad." He replied with the same words and something else.

"I love you too Kimmy and I'm very proud of you. Now go Kimmy cub." James said and then received a hug from Kim while he told her where she needs to go and how to get there. Kim had just let go when some figures could be seen in the background running toward them. "Go Kim, quickly. AS soon as I let go, it will immediately burn up again."

Kim nodded and quickly gave her father a kiss and then ran off. Once she and the others reached the other side, Kim looked at her father in the distance who looked back and then let go and the furnace heated up just like her father had said. 'By dad, I love you.' Kim whispered as she looked through the fire the best she could and then ran off. The three found a long pathway down a ramp. It is a nice change of pace for the three, since they didn't have to take steps down stairs. Once they reached the bottom, they found themselves in a control room. The whole room looked like a slaughter house which just made everyone feel sick to their stomach. There is enough blood on the walls to keep at least three cows alive for weeks. They quickly made there way through the room not really interested in staying to long. Unfortunately, when they got to the door, they found that they couldn't get it open. "Great, we probably need to find the control panel to the door." Kim said as she went to some controls She looked around for a while in the dark blood soaked room and finally found the right button to push. As soon as it had been pushed, the door unlocked and the three quickly went through.

"So Kim, where exactly do we go from here?" Bailey asked looking around the room they are now in.

"My dad said that there are three doors to the right side of the room. He said to go in the one to the left. It has an, none electrified elevator." She got confused looks from Bailey and Ron. "The thing is made of a modified version of the growing metal. It's the safest elevator in the building. The three walked over to the door and opened it. The three went down the elevator for about one minute before it stopped. The three took this time to leave not wanting a repeat of what had happened earlier. The three got out and a Slasher fell through the roof of the elevator followed by ten more slashers and three exploders. "Move it." Kim yelled and the three ran as more slashers came out from inside the walls. Kim explained to Ron where and what to do with the thing on her bed. Then she told Bailey and Ron to head out through the first door to the left and then stopped. She pushed a button on her suit and the shield shot out blocking her off from the others and then she turned to fight. Before Kim got the chance to move though, she had been stabbed through. Quickly she pushed another button on her suit. "You're going down with me you sons of" Before she got to finish her sentence, she blew up taking all the necromorphs with her.

The shield disappeared and Ron walked over and grabbed a piece of Kim's suit. It soon grew back into her full suit and Ron put it on. Ron turned around with a determined look on his face. "I have a new idea on how to get out of here." Ron said and then turned toward the wall and busted it. Ron looked down and found that they are still a good ten stories up at least. Ron grabbed onto Bailey and put the shield around them and jumped.

Felix and Monique had been walking for quite a while when they found Maddie lying on the ground and then found an infector coming over to her. Soon Maddie was up and she had become a pregnant. "Monique, what exactly comes out of those kind?" Felix asked.

"Doesn't matter, just don't cut her in half or we could be in big trouble." The two quickly ran/rolled past the thing hoping to find some way out.

**A/N: things get worse. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the long waited update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All those that were killed I will call them necro (name of person) just to let you know who it is instead of calling them by their necromorph names.**

**Chapter 6: Bloody Day**

Bailey and Ron landed but as soon as they did, the shield around the two disappeared and both fell to the ground and hit their heads knocking them both out.

Inside the building, Monique and Felix weren't having much luck. As soon as they made it past the newly formed Maddie, they had run through a door that just lead further upstairs. They ran out the door and ducked the attack coming from necro-Maddie and they continued to run. They came up to a door but it has a guardian on it. The two backed away quickly not wanting to take the chance of getting their heads chopped off. Felix quickly looked around and found a small light up a few stories. Felix grabbed onto Monique and used his wheelchair to fly the two upward if the light gave them any chance of hope. Below them, a drag tentacle came flying up toward them and grabbed onto Felix's wheelchair. Monique managed to keep hold of the wheelchair as it shook the two.

Monique looked up and saw something sharp that is just in her reach and so she grabbed it cutting her hand slightly. Monique flinched but kept her focus. She jumped down onto the tentacle and stabbed the yellow part of it with the sharp object. She tried to keep hold of the tentacle that is still attached to the chair. Not knowing why, Felix jerked the chair to the right making her slip a little. "Felix, are you ok?" Monique yelled up to him as she tried to pull herself back up to the chair.

"Yeah but I am being forced to dodge oncoming lurkers jumping at me." Once again he dodged but this time Monique saw it coming and gripped the tentacle only to slip a little bit. The two had finally managed to get up where the light is and found that there is indeed a hole to go through.

Outside on the ground, Ron woke up wearily and looked around but couldn't find Bailey anywhere. "No, not again." Ron said sadly as he rushed off toward Kim's home in order to get the device that Wade talked about. He ran for hours running through necromorphs left and right. When he finally reached the house, he found that it looked normal from the outside which worried him about what the inside would look like. He cautiously opened the door and almost threw up. Blood stains the walls and carpets, water could be heard running. Furniture is turned over and ripped apart, and lamps are broken. Scratches cover the walls, floor, and ceiling. Not a single body could be found anywhere. Ron quickly ran upstairs and into Kim's room. It seemed to be the only room not covered in blood and scratches. 'Now where could that device be?' Ron whispered as he looked around. He didn't look long before he found the thing on her bed. Quickly he picked it up and then he heard a noise. He looked toward the window and ran over to it. Nothing could be seen outside and so instead of waiting for whatever made the noise to come get him, he jumped out the window.

Inside the building Monique and Felix were just about to leave when Cody came over to them, head down. He is bloody, his clothes torn, and walking with a limp. Monique and Felix ran over to him but Cody pushed them away. Cody looked up weakly, his eyes red and jaw broken away from his mouth but still attached so that it's just dangling freely. "Kill me." Cody said weakly and not very clearly. Cody looked down again for a few seconds and then back up again but attacked this time. Monique and Felix dodged his attack and then both jumped out of the hole in the wall. Felix quickly but safely made his way to the bottom with Monique on him, who had forgotten about her hand. The two looked around for some time and then came to a conclusion. "Ron and Bailey must have gone to Kim's, at least one of them anyway. So what do we do?" Felix asked.

"All we can do now, hide and make sure that we stay alive." The two looked around and neither was sure where they could go to hide.

Ron had been running for an hour and found himself a ways on the freeway. Not a single car is on the road, a moving car anyway. Cars are piled up on each other; the smell of blood filled the air. Trees had ended up on the road and bodies lay tangled up and messed up on the ground. Some bodies have attached themselves to their cars. Some cars have been broken in half and holes made up a lot of the road. Nothing could be seen moving which so both a relief and a saddening thing to see. Ron started feeling weak and didn't feel like he had the strength to keep going but then he thought of Kim and regained his will to keep going. 'Kim is counting on me and I can't let her down, not now. I let her down once already, I won't do it again. I have to keep moving for the world's sake, my own sake, and Kim's.' Ron let some tears slip and then headed forward. He had to make it to the airport no and to Saudi Arabia to set up this device. He had to or their will be no tomorrow for anyone if there is anyone alive still. Ron ran as fast as he could for as long as he could and after about four hours of running and walking, he finally made it to the airport. He stared at the badly beat building and then went forward.

**A/N: Sorry that there wasn't much talking in this chapter but when you only have one to two people, there isn't much to say when trying to stay alive. Anyway, please review and I hope you continue to review. There will be two chapters left if not more. Hope you enjoyed and I have enjoyed the reviews and so thanks for them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Airport**

Ron walked up to the front of the airport building and took a deep breath but soon regretted it as he breathed in the smell of rotting bodies and the smell of fresh blood. He held onto his stomach and then threw up all over the ground. After a few seconds, he was able to get a hold on himself and stand back up. He started walking forward slowly when he tripped over something. Ron hesitantly looked to see what he had tripped over and found the upper half of someone. He shook his head and stood back up again. "I have to get to the plane." Ron continued to walk and found some stairs. He went to take his first step when he noticed nothing but blood all over the stairs both stained on and in puddles. "This is nasty." Ron took his first step over the first step and onto the second avoiding as much of the blood as possible. Once he made it to the top of the stairs, he found the top much worse then the bottom. The walls are covered in blood; intestines hang from sharp objects stuck to the walls. Bodies also hang from both the ceiling and the walls as blood dripped down. "I don't even want to know how this happened." Ron said as he continued on.

He walked over to the big window that could hardly be seen through due to the blood. He looked around and found a decently clean cloth and whipped some of the blood off the window. He looked around to see most of the planes destroyed and unusable except for one. "Yes" Ron said as he ran toward the gate that leads to the plane. AS he got closer to the gate, he could hear small pleas for help. 'Someone is still alive?' Ron asked himself as he began to run even faster in hopes that he isn't hearing things. Once he reached the gate he knew that someone is still alive; he just hopes that they are in good enough shape to use the plane. He burst through the gate and found necromorphs trying to break through a door. He drew his arm blade and rushed at them.

Early that morning, hundreds of people had gone to the airport for one reason or another not realizing the havoc that was about happen. The pilot headed for Washington and just finished his check up on the plane to make sure that everything is working fine. He looked around and smiled to himself. Today had been the day that he found out that his wife is pregnant. This would be his first child and his last. He still had four hours before he had anyone board the plane and so he had decided to go and have some breakfast. So the airport food isn't the best but he isn't picky about what he eats. Just as he had gotten some coffee and a scone, the lights went dim. 'The light wires must have been hit by something again. New people always try to hard to fix things sometimes.' Mike, the pilot, said as he took a bite of his scone. Then some lights came back again and then blew out. 'Now that's weird.' Mike said as he took a sip of coffee. After he finished up, he noticed the T.V. come on with the news. He had nothing else to do at the moment and so he decided to see what is happening, though it's hard when the T.V. keeps getting static.

The news came on and the news lady started talking. 'Today…here at…some… tures have…ahh.' Then blood covered the camera and the screen went blank.

The fire alarm then went off and the speakers came on. 'Everyone, get out of the' The person never finished his sentence. Mike jumped off throwing his coffee and scone to the ground and started to run. He ran for only a few seconds before a body hit him making him fall over. When Mike looked at the body, he screamed and quickly pushed the body which, is only the upper half of it, off and stood up. He began to run again and then felt something hit him on his face. It was warm, wet, and thick to the touch. Mike wiped it off his face and onto his hand and found that it is blood and then screams could be heard from all directions. Mike ran away from the screams and into his plane. He had been there for about an hour and ten minutes before he heard bangs on the planes door. Mike ran back and into the cockpit of the plane. He had been too frightened to try and fly the plane earlier and now he regrets not trying to. "Help." Mike yelled over and over again hoping that someone might help him. Then he heard something else, like the sounds of something dying.

Ron cut off two of the creature's arms and then another's legs while blocking a slash at him. After about three minutes, Ron walked over to the door and broke down the door the rest of the way. "Sir, are you ok?" Ron asked. The man simply nodded and hugged Ron. Ron couldn't help but smile at this and was happy that he had the chance to help someone like Kim. "I need your help with something."

"Anything, just name it." Mike said happily.

"Give me a ride to Saudi Arabia and my names Ron." Ron said with a smile.

"Names Mike and you got it, anything to get out of here." Mike said getting ready to take off.

Ron sat in silence as the plane took off into the sky. 'I'll make sure the world gets saved, for Kim." Ron said pulling out a picture of him and Kim on their wedding day. They had been flying for an hour and half and just about to get there when something was heard and then shaking was felt. Ron ran up to Mike and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I don't know what's going on?" Mike looked around panicked and then found the problem. "The engine, it's losing gas quickly and then Ron was sucked back into the chair next to Mike by a strong wind.

The two looked back and found that half the plane is gone. Mike turned back to the front and then felt himself get pulled on and then through the window and out of the plane. "Mike." Ron screamed as Mike went falling down to the ground about one hundred or so feet below them. Ron ran to the back of the front half of the plane and jumped out with and then pulled his parachute that he had on. He fell for only half a minute before he started falling faster and faster. Thinking quickly, Ron made a shield around him and then fell to the ground. Once he hit ground, the shield broke and Ron went tumbling forward. He looked around for a second and found Mike lying dead next to him and the plane in flames and then everything went black.

**A/N: So now you know what happened at the airport while everyone was at the 'space center.' Just thought that I'd add in a little background as to what had happened in another place other then where the main characters were. Anyway, please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dr. Hanson**

Ron woke up and found himself being dragged but wasn't sure what it is dragging him. He is still trying to get all of his focus back and when he did, he focused and then swung cutting off the necromorphs arm. The necromorph screamed in pain and so Ron quickly finished it off. Ron stood up off the ground when many necromorphs surrounded him. 'This sucks.' Ron thought and then pushed his way through the creatures and took off running. Ron turned his head for split second and found the necromorphs following him. 'They are way too persistent.' Then Ron thought back to before this all happened.

**Flashback**

_Ron had gone to dementors lair one last time before he was taken away and grabbed something familiar just for a keepsake. This was Dementors last chance of freedom ever since Wade had built a very special security system into the prisons around the world. Ron had fond memories of this little object and so he took it and left with Kim._

**End Flashback**

Ron pulled out his little ball and through it not too far behind him and a lot of yellow smoke came out as the necromorphs ran through it. The one in the front tripped as it couldn't see where it had been running and fell to the ground causing the others to trip over the one in front. When they tried to stand up, they found they couldn't without one pulling the other to the ground. Ron laughed as he ran off. "Good old sticky ball." Ron said as he laughed. He finally made it into town and found that Mike and him and made it closer to the building then he thought. Ron stopped for a breath and then walked into the building which is pleasantly clean without the smells and the inside of people. Ron looked up and stared at the height of the building and his jaw dropped. He couldn't even seethe top of the building.

"Come on Ron, get up there." Ron said trying to motivate himself. Ron headed to the elevator and then decided against it as elevators haven't exactly been the quickest or safest way to go anywhere. "Stupid elevators." Ron ran over to the stairs and had actually started to wall jump up the staircase. "Much easier and faster." Ron said enjoying himself. Ron had spent fifteen minutes wall jumping and finally decided to take a break to catch his breath. When he stopped, he heard something but he was too late when a drag tentacle grabbed him and started to pull him up the stairs.

Ron quickly flipped himself onto the tentacle and made his blade. The tentacle shook trying to make Ron lose his balance. Ron almost fell off but had managed to stay on and climbed a little closer to its weak spot. Then he was shaken again and was forced further away. Ron regained his balance and he could see the hole it came out of and so Ron really started to push himself toward the things weak point. He was shaken again but this time Ron was determined to hang on. Ron had been pulled over ad big gap in the stairs and then near to hole. It was just about to pull Ron in when Ron stabbed the yellow spot on it quickly killing it.

Ron flew backward toward the gape in the stairs. He stabbed the sword into the side of the wall as hard as he could and he slowed to a stop right above the gape. "I really hate that thing and yet at the same time I love it. It did after all bring me that much closer to the top." Ron swung himself and then made the sword his arm again and he was swung up to the stair case. Ron looked up and smiled as he is almost to the top of the building. He started to wall jump some more making his way up to the top. He finally made it, and pulled open the hatch at the top and climbed out. He couldn't believe that he had gone up as far as he did but he focused again and pulled out the device and walked over to the very tip of the building when he heard something walking. He flipped around and found a human who had just started clapping his hands. "There are still others alive?" Ron asked himself but out loud and not to himself.

The man then spoke up. "Yes but I'm not one of them. That is neither here or there though, the fact that you made it all the way here is impressive. I never thought to see anyone here however and I never thought that I would have to be the one to finish off people."

Ron raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "What do you mean and who are you?" Ron asked confused.

"I'm area fifty one head man." Ron's eyes grew wide and then the man continued. "I'm Dr. Hanson and since you made it all this way, I may as well tell you." Just then some slashers came up but they stopped when Hanson raised his hand. "You see, I had you Dr. Possible build the center so that my pets would have a place nearby to call home."

"What do you mean by pets?" Ron asked getting angry.

"You see Stoppable, I had sent a few men into space to destroy the Marker so that the necromorphs could be destroyed with it except that I had rigged the thing they put the marker on to break which would cause the Marker to fall to earth. You see Ron, no one but me had any idea what was happening because if they had an idea, this would never had happened."

"So you've condemned the earth to death." Ron then transformed his arm into the sword ready to attack.

"Hardly Ron, I've saved the earth from destruction. By doing this, there will be no sickness, no death or war, no disease, and so much more that could kill everyone off. We are disease and death and sickness. We are to live forever, there will be no wars, no fighting against each other. Can't you see that what good I've done for the world? We can't be hurt by anything except ourselves. Now I guess I'll have to end you here and then I'll let the others starve themselves. So long stoppable." Hanson said as he began to transform.

"No way." Ron ran over and put the device on top and pushed the button. The next thing Ron saw was every necromorph including Hanson being pushed up into the air. "It's over Hanson." Ron then slid down the side of the building with the help of his arm sword. Once he reached the bottom, he relaxed and then decided to head home. Then he heard pounding and looked up to see them trying to get through. Then he saw Hanson who gave the invisible shield a hard pound and he fell through as well as all the others. Ron's eye's widened in surprise.

"Did you really think that you could copy the strength of the Marker?" Hanson laughed as hundreds of Necromorphs came falling from the sky.

**A/N: So there are more chapters then I had expected. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Inside the Fire**

Ron looked up at Hanson angrily and then he had a question come to him. "Why, why would you feel that you have to do this to everyone?"

"I had to, to save everyone from the hurt that I've felt. I lost my wife to disease and my son in war. I couldn't let others feel that same pain. I have let everyone live forever without all the pain and suffering that life brings them." Hanson yelled angry that he would be questioned.

"So that's it then, you just want everyone to live forever so that there won't be pain in the world." Hanson nodded happily. "Then you've missed so much haven't you? Don't you get it, people have to live with the fact that they won't ever feel, or have any freedom at all. You've taken away everything that this country stands for. As long as this goes on, we can't be free and so I have to end this." Ron said getting his sword ready.

"Why do you wish to end our happiness?" Hanson asked hurt by what Ron had said.

"You took my wife from me Hanson and now I take your life from you. Someway some how, I'll find a cure for this and if I can't, I'll die trying. I'll get Kim back one way or another." Ron yelled as he rushed toward Hanson.

"Kim isn't going anywhere, she is mine to control." Hanson yelled.

Ooh, Devon, won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul about to be mine again  
Leave her, we will receive her  
It is beyond your control, will you ever meet again

Devon, no longer living  
Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child  
She was taken and then forsaken  
You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again

Quickly, Hanson grew to look like a slasher but a lot bigger, about twenty times bigger. Once Ron got close enough, Hanson grabbed Ron and threw him so hard that Ron couldn't be seen.

Ron went flying through the air and put a shield around him right before he hit a tree. The shield broke and Ron hit but with a lot less impact then it would have been without the shield. Ron looked around for a second and found himself in a clearing surround by only a few trees. Ron stood up off the ground and found something big not to far away from him and by that thing are three people. Not too far from the giant thing looks like area fifty one. "Hanson really has an arm doesn't he? How did he manage to get me all the way back here with just one throw?" Ron asked and then saw something in the sky coming down near him. Before he got the chance to move, the ground shook and a big strip of earth threw him into the air. The next thing he knew, he had been grabbed and was heading back toward the ground. In a few seconds, Ron hit ground and could feel some bones break.

"I'm immortal you fool. Now I'll take your soul just like everyone else's and make you like them." Hanson yelled as he picked Ron up and into the air.

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal

Give your soul to me for eternity  
Release your life to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her

"You can't possibly…think that…you're immortal." Ron said weakly while being held by Hanson. Ron was then thrown down and into the ground making a fairly big crater in the ground. Ron took some time and finally stood up. He closed his eyes and then put his right leg in front of his left and pushed off curling himself into a ball with his arm sword in front of him while he spun. Ron hit with surprisingly great force and cut into Hanson. Once inside his body, his power took hold and he spread his arms out making Hanson's body explode from the inside out. When it was all said and done, Ron landed almost dead on the ground, bones broken and intestines pierced from what he had just done.

Soon a voice was heard from behind him. "You really think that that would kill me?" Hanson laughed as he found Ron trying to look at Hanson but failing miserably. "Why don't you go talk to him my dear?" Hanson said letting a necromorph through.

When the necromorph got to Ron, she spoke. "Ron sweetie; why don't you just give into this and live forever like the rest of us?" Necro-Kim asked.

Sever, now and forever  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
See her, you'll never free her  
You must surrender it all and give life to me again

Fire, all you desire  
As she begins to turn cold and run out of time  
You will shiver till you deliver  
You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again

"Because, you're not Kim, you're just a…sick creature…made by a sick object,…the marker." Necro-Kim was about to kill him when Hanson stopped her. Hanson watched as she left not seeing Ron get up again. When Hanson looked over at Ron he just laughed.

"You're going to try that again? You must hate me to put yourself through all this." Hanson just stood there and as before, Hanson blew apart and Ron landed. This time however, Ron got up and went to where Hanson had decided to regenerate.

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal

"I've got something else in mind." Ron thought making his way over. When Hanson got himself back together again, Ron had ended up inside him again and this time, Ron cut through Hanson's stomach and fell out. "All of a sudden, I feel much better." Ron stood up and smiled at Hanson.

Hanson hated the smile on Ron's face and decided that he would end him now. "Say goodbye to your life." He stabbed Ron through his stomach and then cut off his head and arms and then threw him to the ground. "That's it for you." Hanson was about to walk away when he saw Ron coming back to full form. "How, how is this possible?" Hanson yelled angrily.

Ron stood up and then turned around to face Hanson. "Your regeneration is now mine." That's when Hanson noticed the hole in his stomach and then six proboscises formed from his two human hands and brought fixed his stomach. Ron thought quickly and ran at the proboscis and cut off three before they could retract back into his body. Hanson screamed painfully as the three were cut and blood poured from the wounds.

Just then lightning struck the trees around them and set them ablaze making it impossible for anyone to enter or leave the circle. "Your soul will be mine you foolish child." Hanson then grabbed him and ripped him apart. He smiled until Ron came back.

Give your soul to me for eternity  
Release your life to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her

Give your soul to me for eternity  
Release your life to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her

Ooh, Devon, no longer living  
Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child  
She was taken and then forsaken  
You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again

"You don't get it do you, you're just another of the markers things that have no mind of its own. You do what you like with no consideration of others. I don't blame the marker, no; I blame those that made it if anyone did and I blame you for using it to your own advantage. You're a sick man that reminds me too much of Resident Evil. Yes, you remind me of a video game character and as the hero in the game said, with a few different words, you're just another one of the markers leftovers. In case you're wondering who you remind me of, it's Wesker. You're pathetic and though you may be practically unbeatable all it takes is one little thing to screw you over. **(I couldn't resist having Ron refer Hanson to Wesker, it was just too good to pass up.)** Ron then ran over and cut off Hanson's arms which started to grow back until Ron cut off the proboscis which left Hanson with half of two arms. Hanson tried to attack again but Ron dodged it and then ran up Hanson and made his way up to his head and cut it off. Ron flipped over him and then landed behind him not feeling much pain.

As soon as Ron landed, Hanson's headless body landed with a thud and made a bridge out of his body. Ron got out and avoided all of the necromorphs and made his way to the Marker. Ron took a breath and looked at the three people by the Marker. Ron smiled happily at Monique, Felix, and Bailey. "You are alive." The three nodded and then Ron looked up at the top of the Marker. He jumped up to the top and then slammed his sword arm into it and cut it right down the middle. The Marker split in two and screams of pain could be heard from outside. Then he noticed a wheezer fall right down in front of them. The face they know as Shego's and then Maddie came over and fell right there in front of them.

Every necromorph died that day which just left a bloody, necromorph body, smelly earth around them. Then it started raining and the cool wind and rain helped with the smell and the blood, the rain helped with the blood where as the wind and rain helped with the smell but you get the idea. Ron then looked over at his friends and smiled. "I guess Hanson forgot that they don't handle fire well." The four laughed for only a few seconds before they calmed down again. Ron looked over at Bailey sadly and then spoke up. "Bailey, I know that you must miss Cody just like I miss Kim but there are only four people left on earth as far we know and so if you need help with your child, I would be happy to help you." Ron offered

Bailey thought for a moment and then hugged Ron tightly. "Thanks Ron, I'll need all the help that I can get."

"The only question is how long it will take to get the earth back up to who knows how many people." Ron said not getting a response from anyone and didn't expect one. The four just sat down for the rest of the day without a care in the world, not much care anyway.

**The End**

**What each character turned into after they died.**

**Kim-Hunter**

**Shego-Wheezer**

**Cody-Slasher**

**Zack-Drag Tentacle**

**Maddie-Pregnant**

**James Possible-Guardian**

**A/N: That's it, the last chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope that the Resident Evil reference wasn't to cheesy. Please review and thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
